


The Hunt Is On

by Hufflepuff_At_Hogwarts



Series: It's A Hunters World [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Demons, F/M, Fighting, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_At_Hogwarts/pseuds/Hufflepuff_At_Hogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Cas are fighting by the side of a few new...friends. The ultimate war between good and evil is brewing, and it would take a miracle to stop inevitable doom. The six must band together if there is any hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What do you guys think?" I mumble absently, thumbing through the pages and pages of notes spread out across the small, tan table. My fingers crinkle the sides slightly as my eyes dance across the page, deciphering the scribbled letters and words and paragraphs. "It looks like a vampire attack to me. The puncture wounds. The victims being completely drained of their blood. The way the room was torn apart like someone was looking for something."  
Ari nods. "Makes sense." She takes a swig of her coffee, letting the empty cup clutter onto a stack of pages on her side of the table. "It's still an hours drive from here."  
"Our best bet is to get a room and head out in the morning. I'm fucking tired." Nana speaks up, a dramatic yawn escaping her lips.  
The door opens, letting a cold draft circulate throughout the small room. Ari stares at the new customers in shock, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging wide open. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."  
She slides away from the table and approaches the shortest one, who had been eyeing her as he entered the building. His short blonde hair and scruffy facial hair stick out against his pale, angled face. The two guys behind him look around the store awkwardly, eyeing anything that moves like it poses a threat. The blonde leans over and whispers something to her. When he pulls back, she shoots us a quick glance and points towards where we're sitting. They don't hesitate before making their way over, pulling up chairs and looking over the notes.  
"Vampires. Awesome." The blonde chuckles, leaning back in his chair, grinning over at Ari. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"  
Ari's cheeks flush crimson. "Dean, this is Areanna and Camryn. My partners. Areanna is a witch. Camryn is somewhat of a psychic. And as you may now, I just kick ass." The corners of her lips turn upwards in a sly smirk. "You're turn."  
"Cas. Angel. Sam. Baby brother."  
"Listen." Sam speaks up. He's taller than his brother, with shaggy brown hair and dimpled cheeks. "I don't know why, but I had a vision of you three. You," He looks at me. He stares for a moment longer than what some might deem socially acceptable. He clears his throat and adverts his eyes, looking everywhere but at me. "You were bleeding really bad."  
"My brother has nightmares. Visions that have a habit of coming true. Something just seemed off about the entire situation." Dean shrugs.  
Sam...Dean?  
"Wait a minute." I shake my head. "Winchesters?"  
Sam finally meets my gaze. "How do you know that?"  
I flip through the pictures on the table until I find the one I'm looking for. Their last name written out in blood on a mirror. The same mirror we found when we took down a poltergeist in Seattle. It hadn't been a warning or a clue at all. It was a sign.  
I wordlessly slide him the photo. Gauging his reaction. He nods once and shows the picture to the two men beside him.  
"This isn't a coincidence." Nana speaks up. She finishes off her own coffee and begins to collect up all the papers. Compiling it all into a piles before stuffing them into the folders we carry them in. "The spirits wouldn't bring us together if their wasn't a purpose."  
Dean's jaw hardens in realization as Ari's earlier words seem to finally register in his brain. Clicking, making sense.  
"What the hell are two hunters doing with a witch?" He grits out.  
"You are with an angel." The one he introduced as Cas tilts his head to the left slightly. "Is that not socially appropriate?" He seems utterly lost with the concept of what should and shouldn't be.  
"Shut up." Dean groans. Sounding like his words were painful to his ears. "At least angels are of good decent. Witches are nothing but a disaster waiting to happen."  
"Excuse me?" Nana squints at him, tightening her hands into fists. "Listen, play boy, I'm not someone to fuck around with. I will make you regret ever not keeping it in your pants. If you really want to be someone to judge, look in a goddamn mirror." She hisses. Ari is practically holding her back from jumping across the table and ringing Dean's neck.  
"Calm down before you end up killing each other rather than something that deserves the knife." I snap, pushing the folders into my bag and slipping the straps over my shoulders. "We may as well get used to each other. If these goddamn visions mean anything, we're going to be spending a hell of a lot of time together. Shut up, get cozy, and move on. I will be damned if I have to scrape one of you of the concrete because you couldn't grow the fuck up."  
They all fall silent, looking at me in shock. Ari rolls her eyes and Nana lets it go unnoticed. The boys are a completely different story. They have the nerve to actually look guilty. Embarrassed, even.  
"Are we clear?"  
"Whatever." Ari laughs.  
"Sure, mom." Nana pipes up, joining in on Ari's hysterical giggling.  
I turn and face the boys, raising a single eyebrow.  
They nod in unison.  
"Good." I clear my throat awkwardly. "We better go get that room. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampires. New alliances. What could go wrong?

"Get up." I toss a pillow at Ari, then Nana. They both grumble their anger, huddling together farther under the stiff hotel comforter.  
"Be up by the time I get back from getting breakfast. If you starve, it's you'r own fault." I shrug on my tan cardigan, slipping my arms through the sleeves and buttoning up the front. I slip through the door and stepping out into the overly sterile hallway. The patterned carpet feels rough against my feet, scratching against my heel. the door across the hall squeaks open, startling me. Practically sending me flying ten feet into the air.  
"Shit, sorry." Sam holds back a laugh. His hair is messier than it had been yesterday. One side is flat against his head while the other is sticking out at odd angles. His eyes are still hazed over with sleep, and his lips look dry and cracked around the corners. "Where are you headed?" He smiles. One of the most genuine things I have seen since...well, since before the whole hunt began. Before my world became some kind of tornado, sucking in every terrible thing that goes bump in the night or lurks in the shadows. Before I had to carry around a knife where ever I went or line my windows and doorways with salt. Before all the supernatural beings became the prime focus. The prey.  
"Breakfast." I shrug.  
He walks with me, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Cool, I'll tag along. Two is better than one."  
"Cool." I mumble awkwardly. I mess with the sleeves of my cardigan, pulling them over my hands and balling them up in my fists.  
The silence that hangs in the air above us is deafening. The entire building seems all too quite for ten in the morning. Usually places like these would be swarming with people checking out and maids roaming around, cleaning up the used rooms, making them fresh for new guests. But there's none of that.  
No maids. No staff. No other guests.  
"Hey, Sam..."  
"Yeah, I know."  
He slips a EMF meter out of his pocket and holds it up in front of him. The entire thing lights up like a Christmas tree.  
He turns back to me. His jaw set, eyes wide. "Well, shit." He mutters.  
"Go get everyone. I'll walk around and see if I can find anything."  
"And leave you alone? Fuck no." He growls, settling an hand onto my arm. "I'll call Dean and have him get them together. We'll look together."  
He leaves no room for arguing. He doesn't waste any time before dialing Dean and issuing out quick orders. I can hear his thick morning voice seeping through the speakers. Ari would go ape shit for a sound like that.  
"Any theories."  
"Ghost? Maybe a vampire? There's just not enough panic or movement for it to be much else."  
"Right. Okay." He runs a hand through his hair, shifting the locks to look even messier than before.  
A loud crash rings through the silence. Cutting like a hot knife to butter. Sam takes off, running into the heart of the storm.  
The lobby is a mess, furniture thrown about and lights bursting with mini electrical firework displays. The few staff members that had been scheduled to work are piled up in a massive pile of limp, lifeless bodies. Their skin is snow white. Each had a set of two, neat puncture wounds on the left side of their neck.  
"Vampires." Sam confirms my thoughts.  
"Damn it."  
"Holy shit!" Dean's voice booms behind us. I turn and reach into my pocket, pointing my pistol right at his chest.  
"What the hell, Carmen?!" He shouts, raising his hands above his head.  
"It's Camryn." I roll my eyes, lowering the weapon.  
"Where is everyone else?"  
"Split up." Dean takes a step closer. "It's a shame really." A red tint flashes across his eyes.  
I push Sam behind me, positioning the gun in front of me once more. "You're not Dean."  
"Genius, aren't we?"  
"Where's my brother?" Sam growls, moving so he's beside me rather than hidden behind me. He shoots me a quick look before turning back to the creature standing before us.  
"That's the thing about you, Winchesters." He snips. "Always playing the worried sibling card. Would you even care if I were to destroy your pretty little friend here?" He fixes his eyes on me even though his words are directed towards Sam.  
I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out other than pathetic puffs of air. A breath. A silent cry.  
"Nice try, love. Nobody likes a chatter box." He howls with laughter. "Now, tell me, Sammy. After Jess, you thought you could move on? Try again?" The red flash shows again. Lingering longer than before, making his usual green eyes look bloodshot. "It's a shame. I'll hand it you, though. Jess was pretty, but this one here..." He takes a step towards me, running an ice cold hand along my cheek. "Well, she's a sight for sore eyes."  
"Leave her alone. It's not like that. Don't punish her when it's me you want to hurt." He tries to step between us, but the Dean-look-alike has him pinned to the way with a mere flick of the wrist.  
"Now, that's no fun." He pouts at the younger Winchester boy. "I'm not here to kill you. Maybe I'll leave my mark, but it's not my job to slit your throat. I have a message."  
Sam groans as he falls to the floor, slamming into the hardwood floor. He grunts as he slowly peels himself up, stretching out. All long arms and clumsy legs.  
"There are forces out there way worse than me. More powerful them me. Ones that are more determined to rid the world of hunter scum like you. Sooner than you could ever prepare for, the war will be here. Good will finally bow down to the darkness. Not even you're little angel could bring you back. Keep you safe. You, along with every other hunter on the planet will die. Blood will spill, and it won't be ours." He disappears, like smoke escaping into thin air.  
"Dramatic much?" The real Dean's voice echos from the lobby entrance. A trail of dry blood is caked on his forehead, leading down the right side of his face. There's a slight limp in the way he walks, and he's holding his left arm like something's wrong with his shoulder.  
"Where are they?" Sam calls out, groaning as the creature knocks him back to the ground without a single touch.  
"Safe."  
"For now." The fake Dean howls with laughter, eyes crinkling and white teeth showing. "You're days are number hunters. Let the games begin."  
I cry out as an intense pain spreads across my stomach, engulfing my legs and arms with excruciating pain. I look down and there it is, a demon blood soaked dagger lodged into my stomach. I collapse to the ground, body tightening and burning.  
"Camryn! Holy fuck." Sam hisses. He crawls his way across the floor until he's leaning over me. "Go get Cas. Now!"  
Dean hesitates for a moment before turning and jogging out of the room.  
"You heard him, Sam. Numbered days. Cas may not be able to heal demon blood wounds. They're...tricky. I need you to make sure Ari and Nana are okay. They're the only family I have. Don't let anything happen to them, or I swear I will haunt you so bad." I laugh dryly, all the humor gone.  
"Saying goodbye so soon? And here I was thinking you were a fighter." His eyes glaze over with tears.  
Cas runs into the room with Dean, Ari and Nana trailing behind, covering their mouths and letting out shrieks of terror.  
"Stay golden, Pony Boy." I quote the Outsiders. It was always one of my favorite lines about death. It held a sense of possibility even when there was nothing left but darkness.  
The last thing I see is Cas leaning over me, the last sound I hear is Sam's voice urging me to stay awake.  
Then the darkness consumes me so there is nothing but black all around me.  
That deafening silence falling over me for a final time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceeee Camryn is not available to narrate this chapter, it will be from Sam's POV.

"I swear to you're motherfucking God, Cas, if you can't fix her I will send you back to Heaven!" Ari hisses over at Cas, grabbing him by the front of the shirt, pulling him upwards by the collar.  
"I'm not sure if your wording of that was intended to offend me or not." He rambles.  
She groans and pushes him back. "You're a goddamn moron!" She cries, tugging on her short hair in exasperation.   
"Her pulse is weakening. She's slipping." Dean speaks up. "We need to get her to a hospital."  
"Why didn't any of us think of that? God, Dean. You're a fucking genius." Ari yells. Her voice echos through the lobby. "I'm sure doctors and nurses see demon blood cuts every fucking day!"  
"Don't fucking yell at me!"  
"Don't fucking tell me what to do!"  
"Shut the hell up or I swear to God!" I roar. I am so sick of everyone turning everything into a fight.   
"I'm not sure swearing to God is going to solve the problem at hand, Samuel." Cas interjects.  
"Cas," Dean cuts him off when he open his mouth, ready to continue speaking. "Can you do anything?"  
Cas bends down next to Camryn and prods at the cut on her stomach. His face falls as he slips the blood-stained fabric away from her flesh. He reels back and looks back at us guiltily. "I know what need to be done. It's more magic than I have within my single body. I can't save her. Not without help."  
"Fuck!" Ari screams, slamming a fist into the wall.  
"Areanna." Cas turns to Nana. "She need to poison to be taken out of her body. It had spread to her bloodstream. The magic needed would evaporate the poison and return her blood flow back to normal. I can heal the cut without any hiccup. Could you do it?"   
All eyes turn to her. She seems to crumple under the pressure. Her tough resolve weakening the moment the weight starts to settle onto her shoulders. Ari and Dean exchange a few quick glances, turning away each time they catch the other looking, or when they are caught themselves.   
"I can try." Nana sucks in a deep breath and settles down next to Cas. Their voice begin chanting soft spells and their hands hover over the affected area on Camryn's torso.   
"Ari?" I turn to the girl nervously pacing. She looks up. Her eyes are wild and her lips are set in a frown. The uniform of anyone on the verge of losing someone. Someone they love. "Can you get some clean clothes? When they get her fixed up, I have a feeling she won't want to wonder around in bloody clothes."  
She nods once. "As long as you deal with her when she realizes her favorite cardigan is totally wrecked."  
Dean watches as she leaves. For a minute, I think he may follow after her. Instead, her knits his eyes together and tries to focus on what Nana and Cas are doing.  
"You okay, man?"  
"Hm?" He shakes his head, clearing his mind of some internal monologue.   
"You doing okay? You seem out of it."  
"Fine. I love getting copied by evil asshats and watching people get hurt around me. Makes for a good Christmas card, really."  
"You like her." I point out. More of a statement, rather than a question. Vocalizing a quieted truth.  
"She and I had a thing a few years back. Dad was on a dead lead about what killed mom, and sent me to handle a haunting in Texas. She was on the same case. She was the one thing that kept me from getting my throat slit by a little demented bitch. When you said you saw her...I don't know. I almost thought about telling you to let this one go." He shrugs.  
Dean has never been big on emotional confessions. Or opening up. Or...anything involving real feelings that didn't have to do with the love he felt for the Impala.  
"You can't talk, though." He nudges my shoulder.   
"What?"  
"Don't think I don't see the way you look at little miss book worm."  
"I hardly know her." I scoff.  
"When has that stopped you before?" He cracks one of his signature side ways smiles. Dimples, white teeth, and curved lips.  
Ari walks back in, a lump of fabric slung over her arm. "I swear that girl doesn't know what sweatpants are." She passes me the items and walks over to see what progress the other two had made.   
Cas and Nana stand and look down at the body. Her shirt was laying around her in tatters, totally ruined. Her chest was now rising and falling evenly. On a closer inspection, I could see the cut across her stomach was gone, the only trace of it a thin pink scar stretching from her rib down to her hip bone.   
"She's going to live." Cas stated bluntly, wiping off a bit of blood onto his pants, smearing the red into them.  
"Lover boy." Ari nods her head once in my direction. "Why don't you and dumb and dumber go out to the car. We'll take it from here."  
It isn't a request. It's a demand.  
"Dean?" She turns to him. "S...Sorry about earlier."  
"Make it up to me by cleaning this shit off my face when we get to the next place and we'll call it even." He smiles in her direction.   
"Deal." She rolls her eyes.  
"You're so whipped." I tease him as we walk down the abandoned hall of the Hilton Inn.   
"Fuck you." He shakes his head.  
"I don't think Dean was hit with a lash or whip, Sam. And Dean, it isn't moral to have sexual relations with your kin."   
"Shut the hell up, Cas." Dean groans, letting his head roll back on his neck.  
"My people skills are a little rusty." He sighs, slumping down.  
I can't help but laugh.   
Despite everything, this world has a funny way of letting things play out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be told from our sassy asshole, Ari's POV. It was either her or Nana. I think I may just have to Nana or Dean next chapter. I'm saving Mr. Castiel for something very...special.

"My head feels like a fucking atomic bomb went off inside." Camryn let out a whine, rolling over in the back seat of the Impala.  
"Stop whining." I tease. Dean snickers and taps his fingers against the steering wheel along with the beat to the Twenty One Pilots song playing on the radio.  
I twist in my seat, letting my gaze fall on Dean.  
He looks happy when he's driving. He seems to always find some way to keep the beat of whatever song he's listening to. He sings along, whether he knows the lyrics or not. (The ones he makes up sometimes even manage to fit the beat better than the ones already written.)   
"Where is the next hunt?" Nana speaks up, pushing her sunglasses up onto her hair. "I found a news article about a series of couples who have been disappearing in Bedford, Michigan. They go missing on the third of every month. It could be some kind of ritual." She looked up her phone screen.   
"I think Sammy found the same thing. We'll stop in an hour or so and call it a night. Drive the rest of the way in the morning."  
"I will be damned if I get into another slasher movie moment in a fucking hotel." Camryn groans loudly.  
"Chill." Nana pats her head.   
Camryn huffs and looks out the window.   
"Cas texted saying Sam is talking about stopping for food. Pizza sound good?" Nana waits for a response.  
"Pizza's good." Dean mumbles, more interested in the new song then what's on the menu for dinner.  
"Yeah, sounds good. Maybe we can get some real Mexican food somewhere after we take care of the hunt. I am getting old of eating bar appetizers and drinking cheap beer as my main source of nutrition." I joke, bobbing my head along the the sound of Kurt Cobain's croon.  
I let the noise in the car drown out and focus back on Dean.   
Wrinkles crease beside his eyes when he's happy. They're there now. He looks so at ease, like his mom and dad didn't get murdered by the same demon. Like he hadn't seen his brother injured or tortured more than he should have to. That he didn't see someone almost die by someone wearing a mask of his own face.  
It's like he can let go of everything, even just for a moment, and find the joy in things again.  
"I think this is the exit." Nana points out before going back to singing along with the music.   
We pull off, Sam's pick-up following close behind.   
Moments like these feel right. Like maybe we are normal. Like all of the death and pain we witness is nothing but a bad dream. A fleeting nightmare. It's like we're a group of friends traveling across the country because we want to, not because the lives of others just so happen to depend on whether we're strong enough to kick some paranormal ass or not.   
I wish it could be like that sometimes.  
Simple.  
Easy.  
Normal.  
But that's one thing I came to terms with a long time ago. It will never be like that. I can hope and dream and wish on shooting stars, but this will always be my destiny. It was written than this was the life meant for me. The life of protecting others and ridding the world of unspeakable evils.  
No matter how damn much I wish I could go to college or go grocery shopping without worrying about something trying to rip my throat out while I'm deciding whether I want Fruit Loops or Captain Crunch. Hot pockets or microwave dinners.  
"What's on you're mind?" Dean's soft whisper breaks me away from my thoughts. Bringing me back into the land of reality. Of demon hunting and Winchesters.   
I look into the back seat. The girls are gone. The pick-up in the parking spot next to us empty.  
"They went inside already. You were zoned out, I guess." He pulls the keys from the ignition but make no effort to get out of the car. No yet.  
"Just thinking about how nice it would be to have a normal life." I shrug and unbuckle, leaning back against the leather seat without any restraints making me feel trapper; caged in.  
"I think we all think about that pretty much every day of our lives." He laughs. A warm, throaty chuckle that make his Adam's apple dance in his throat.  
"I guess." I reach for the door handle, but the light touch of his hand on my arm stops me.  
"I, uh....wanted to say thank you. I never really did all those years ago."  
"I think you showed me just how appreciate you were in your own ways." I blush at the memories. The ones in which his kisses had been on my skin. Lighting a fire in me that never seemed to completely sizzle out. "Plus, if I remember correctly, I was the one who never called you back after it all."  
"And a shot to the ego it was." He shakes his head and grins over at me.  
I look at him, letting my lips form a smile of their own. I find myself going back to that night. Where it had only been us. Only been out memories and our actions and our feelings. It's one of the few untainted memories left. One not touched by demons or phantoms. Something purely human and real.  
"We should probably go inside." I mumble. I can't help but stare at his lips. The lips that made me believe that things could be good despite the darkness that may be around the corner or in the shadows.  
"Just one thing."  
He leans forwards and lets his lips brush across mine in a simple kiss. Barely even something that could truly be classified as a kiss. More of a ghost of a touch. Something that leaves everything inside of you aching for more.   
"There. I've been wanting to do that since I saw you in that Starbucks."  
I press my fingers to my lips. The fire. The spark.   
All still there. All still burning with an awakened intensity only Dean could bring to life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV. This chapter will involve a new monster never faced by the brothers, John, or any other hunter. With a new war, comes new enemies.

"Alright, I don't think its a ritual like we thought." I take a bite of pizza before flipping through Dad's journal. "The names of the couples that disappear are the same as the list of hunters Dad has."  
"You think whatever this is it's attacking hunters?" Nana sips her tea, looking at me, unsure. "Why would something attack hunters? That would alert other hunters that somethings wrong. Demons are stupid. But I don't think they're all too keen to get their brains blown out."  
"It would make sense." Dean shoots me a look. "It would explain a lot."  
I peek over at Camryn, ignoring the chattering of Dean hiding the truth about what the fake Dean told us. Camryn had been so out of pain she didn't hear what he warned us of. The war. The higher powers. Dean shoots me another quick, tense glance.  
Camryn hasn't been the same since whatever fuck that was attacked us. She went silent. Only speaking when spoken to. Barely batting an eyelash. Barely alive.  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom."  
And with that she's gone. Walking away from the booth with her hands tucked into the the pockets of the hoodie she stole the impala. My hoodie.  
It had always been my favorite hoodie. Maroon with white strings and white letters across the front. My Stanford hoodie. It looks a million time better than I ever had in it.  
"I'll be back." I wave off their questions and follow the path she took.  
"Camryn?" I press my ear to the bathroom door, listening for any kind of sound. Anything that could show she's in some kind of harm or damage. "Camryn are you okay?"  
"Fine, Sam." She mumbles.  
"Can I come in?"  
The lock clicks and she pushes open the door slightly. I slip through and let it close behind me.  
"Hey..." I soften when I take in her face. All puffy eyes and flushed cheeks. "It's okay." I draw her in, holding her against me. Embracing her. She lets out soft whimpers and hiccups. Her chest rises and falls unevenly, the sobs shaking her whole frame.  
"Calm down."  
She looks up at me, her face tear stained and pale. "You heard what that...thing...said. Our days are numbered, Sam. I told you to just let me go! Now they are going to die! Every last one of them! Ari! Cas! Nana! Dean!"  
"We would have died anyway!" I can't help the raise of my voice, the tremble of my hands. I step back and lean against the door. "We are all going to fucking die one way or another! I'd rather die protecting the people I care about then withering away in some old folks home, taking meds and strolling guardians with a nurse attached to my hip. This is what we do! Every hunt is us putting out lives in danger. WE risk everything to save people. I would risk everything to save every last one of you! I would risk everything to save you, Camryn!"  
She looks at the ground. Her eyebrows drawn in towards one another and her hands balled into fists at her sides. "Shut up, Sam."  
"No!" I scream. "It's the truth! You may not want to open your eyes to what's happening but there is no running from it. At least I'm fucking willing to make the most of my days. I will save as many people as I can manage. And I'm fucking glad we saved you! I would have fucking lost it if you died! You don't deserve to die!"  
"You don't know me!" She protests, raising her voice to match mine. Her hands tug on her hair as she finally meets my gaze. "I should have fucking died! I could see everything! You and Dean. Cas and Nana trying to fix me. I was so close to death! You know better than anyone that cheating death never ends good for anyone involved!"  
"Holy fuck, Camryn!" I grab her by the shoulders. "I am not going to let anything fucking thing touch you!"  
Before I can stop myself, I am pressing my lips to hers. Moving them against hers. My fingers grip into her shoulders, like an anchor. Trying to ground myself so I don't float away into oblivion.  
She pulls back with a gasp, her jaw clenched and lips swollen.  
"Fuck you, Sam." She whispers and pushes past me, leaving me standing alone in the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean hates monsters. Enough said.
> 
> Dean's POV.

It didn't take long after we drove past the city line in Bedford for all hell to break loose. The car surged forward, hurtling itself towards the shore of Lake Shallow. I let go of the wheel and watched it turn itself, successful steering into the smooth water of the lake. The force of the Impala slapping against the surface, ruining the smooth water, replacing it with rocking waves.  
"Shit!" I hiss out as the windows bust and water comes spilling into the vehicle. The liquid engulfs us, stealing the air from our lings and making our skin erupt with goosebumps.  
Before long, I don't even have enough air to stay conscious let alone make sure every one else is okay.  
****

I wake with a startle. My entire body is achingly tense. My hands are tied up above my head, tied together and dangling from the ceiling. I wiggle in the binds, and shake around. The rope bites into my skin. "Fuck." I hiss as it rubs across my raw flesh. "Sammy?" I call out. "Ari? Cas? Shit! Is anyone here."  
"Over here Dean." Sam hisses.  
I look across the small cavern and see Sammy side by side with the others. The all look like I'm sure I do. Tied up and dangling. Helpless.  
"I want to get the fuck down!" Ari screams, her voice bouncing off the cave walls.  
"Shut the hell up!" Nana bellows, managing to move her body so she could kick Ari in the side. "Whatever tied us up can't be to far. I'm not exactly big on the idea of becoming lunch for some goddamn freak show." She turns to me. "Any ideas, playboy?"  
I shake my head.  
Camryn and Sam are hushed, whispering theories and escape plans. All talk, no action.  
Cas is eyeing us all curiously. "Is this normal?" He tilts his head to the side. "I saw something like this once. It was on your computer, Dean. Remember, the female human wa-"  
"SHUT UP!"  
Ari and Nana snicker.  
"Hey, Dean." I look up and meet the elder's gaze. "Guess you're kinky." She smirks.  
Ari shakes with laughter, gasping for air. "Holy shit! Porn's great guys."  
"Hey, hey Ari." Nana chokes out. "Do you wanna build a dickman?"  
They laugh louder, drawing in Sam and Cas. Camryn looks at them like she's used to it. There is no way she isn't by now.  
"Nana!" Ari pipes up, her turn to take a crack at jokes. "How do you get dick out of Richard?" She waits a minute. "By asking nicely."  
Everyone laughs. Everyone but me.  
Behind me I hear a crack. A rock hitting the ground. Water dripping. Shuffling feet.  
"Aw shit." Camryn groans.  
The laughter is far gone as the air in the room goes stale, replaced with the gut wrenching fumes of rotted flesh and dirt.  
"Don't stop on my account." A whistled voice chirps as a figure lurks in the shadows circling the room. Examining the prey. "Laughter is quite a change from the pathetic cries that filled this room earlier."  
"What do you want with us?" I call out, my teeth grinding together as I hold back all the jabs dying to escape my throat.  
"I've been waiting for the day you Winchesters came into my town. Everyone's heard of you. A brother hunting duo. I was pleasantly surprised to see you shook things up and added an angel to the mix. And let's not forget the beautiful, stunning girls." The voice lets out a cat call.  
I can't tell whether it's female or male. The pitch is constantly changing, dipping and rising at random moments.  
"Get us down!" Ari snaps. "I am fucking sick of all this chatting and playing nice. The minute I get out of these fucking ropes I am going to personally kill you!"  
A figure steps into the shadows. Sam. Not really Sammy, but a perfect copy. He raises a hand and snaps. Ari falls to the ground with a snap, hitting the cave floor with a thump. She moans as she holds her stomach. Slowly rising to her feet.  
"So pretty." The fake Sam runs his hand along her jaw and grips her shoulders harshly, facing her towards me. "You agree me on that, don't you Dean?"  
I want nothing more than to punch that damn smirk off his face. He lowers his head towards hers. She tilts away, struggling with the way he's holding her jaw, keeping her where he wants her.  
"Tell me, Dean. Would you want to see little Sammy making out with the girl you want?"  
"Don't fucking touch me, creep!" Ari snarls, spitting in his face. He reels back, back handing her. Falling to the floor she groans, I cringed as he kicked her sides a few times making her scream in pain. She took a hold of his leg before the fifth kick, swinging her body to kick him but missed miserably. "Oh sweetheart, that wasn't too bright," he spoke devilishly. He leaned down and collided his knuckles to her face until she looked like she was about to pass out from the agony. "Want to keep fighting, little girl." She didn't budge, mumbling incoherent threats. "Ari get the fuck up!" Camryn yelled to her with dread. We all watched as Ari laid there with no movement whatsoever, sending chills down my spine. I started fidgeting with the tight rope around my wrists trying to break free from its bindings to aid the helpless girl. He ripped her from the ground and plants his mouth on hers, kissing her like there is no tomorrow. Her muffled screams are the only sound in the cave other than the subtle drip of water falling from the ceiling. No one speaks, we all just watch.  
My blood boils in my veins.  
"Get off her." I snap. I run my fingers along the knot, undoing it with slow movements, trying to keep from being caught. I fall to the ground when the restraint is loose enough to slip through. I waste now time reaching into my jacket and pulling out the small hand gun. "That wasn't a good idea, Dean," the fake Sam hissed, sending me a putrid scent as he continued to breathe in my face. He took a quick jab to my stomach then punched me in the eye. I pulled myself up, clicking the trigger harshly trying to kill the damn bastard. It was no use though, as he dropped and rolled out of the way scurrying to me and kicking behind my knees. The creature climbed on top of me reeling his right hand backwards getting ready to swing. I closed my eyes, awaiting for the hit that never came. Ari tackled him now straddling him as she punched him repeatedly on his face, blood slowly growing creeping on her fists. She got off the monster and pulled him up and threw it to me. I pressed the trigger quickly, watching the monster's head spread across the wall with one single clean shot between the eyes.  
"Shit head." I bite out. I help Sammy down and let him get the others before walking over to Ari.  
"Okay?"  
"Just peachy." She wipes the back of her hand across her mouth. "I love when someone kisses me like a snail. Dead fish breath is a total turn on.  
"Cute." I mumble, reaching behind my neck and undoing the necklace.  
The charm had always given me luck due to the spells Dad had put on it before giving it to me.  
I press it into her palm and smile shyly. "I think you may need this more than me."  
She stares at it for a minute and then focuses back on me, giggling as she reached her hand out to grab the chain. "Thanks, asshat."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIme for some moments in the mind of Cas!

"Let me help you." I mumble. Areanna is still hanging from the ropes. I kick off the ground and use my wings to hover next to her. She forces a smile and thanks me. I make quick work, using a blade to slice through them.  
She falls, but I manage to catch her before she hits the ground.  
"Hey Cas?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're groping my ass."  
I look down to see where my hands are resting, nearly cupping the two mounds of flesh resting below the small of her back. I stammer for something to say.  
"I...uh...um...I..." I look back and forth from her amused expression to where my hands are pressed against her skin.  
"Are you gonna just keep your hands there or....?" She tilts her head to the side.  
"I uh...." I set her back on the ground and watch for a second as she meets the others in the center of the cave.  
"I don't know about you assholes, but I think it's about time for a vacation."  
"Lego Land!" Sam offer excitedly.  
"California!" Dean and Ari screech at the same time.  
"California is a part of the United States of America I have yet to experience." I speak up, joining them. "It would please me to experience the sandy beaches and vast ocean."  
"Damn, Cas." Nana laughs. "You sound like Baymax sometimes."  
"Shit man." Ari shakes her head, rubbing her wrist.  
"What happened to your wrist?" I question.  
"Giving the best handjob ever. What do you think?" She rolls her eyes.  
I notice the way her and Dean always seem to be touching. Whether it be holding hands under the table in public places such as diners.  
A loud smack echos through the cave and Sam is hunched over, clutching his cheek. Camryn is standing next to him, face bright red with anger.  
"What the hell?" Sam chokes.  
"I had a vision." She breathes heavily. "God damn, Sam. I don't need to see memories of you having sex with some pathetic werewolf whore." Her voice steadily rises the angrier she gets. "Fuck. You saw her! When you were looking at the monster. We all saw someone else and you saw her!"  
"That was years ago! And so what? Who did you see? "  
"I saw a friend from college. Who was gay. Not a fling." She smacks him again."FUCK YOU SAM!"  
She stomps off towards the entrance, her feet thumping harshly against the limestone.  
"Well damn." Dean whistles. "Talk about unexpected. I guess little Cammie didn't like what she saw, Sammy."  
Ari and Nana snicker.  
"Should Camryn be alone while she is distressed?"  
"Dean, Sam, and I will go. Check on her." Ari smirks at Nana, who rolls her eyes in return. "You stay here with Nana, Cas. Make sure that thing doesn't have any friends."  
Nana flicks on a flashlight and walks towards the tunnels while the others follow where Camryn headed.  
"So Cas, who did you see?"  
"You." I speak before I think.  
"What?" She turns towards me, shining the light right in my eyes.  
"Who did you see?" I make an attempt to change the subject.  
"Do you know who those creatures work?" Another head tilt. I shake my head. "They mimic the face of someone you have or have had strong feelings for. Romantic or not. The point is, the stronger the feelings, the more vivid the person is."  
"So...who did you see?"  
"No one." She shrugs. She looks almost upset about it. "I don't let myself get close to people. Never ends well. Let's just take a sweep of this place so we can get out of here."  
She walks off, not bothering to see if I am following or not.  
Areanna doesn't let people get close.  
No one has ever gotten the chance to admire the way she tries to hide her neck when she's embarrassed or the way her entire face lights up when she smiles. No one has listened to her laugh and compare it to something of grace. Something that draws you in and refuses to let you go.  
No one has gotten the chance to love her. To hold her in their arms and appreciate the feel of her skin against hers.  
Not even an angel is worthy of someone like her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samm'ys P.O.V!

I woke up to the sound of Areanna and Ari laughing hysterically in the kitchen of the suite we were staying in for the next few days. The somewhat sterile yet stale laundry smell had filled my nose as I rose up from the uncomfortable chair I positioned myself in last night. I stretched my body, allowing everything to pop back into a more comfortable state. I looked over to Cam, resting herself on the queen sized bed. I couldn't help but smile a bit, seeing her cover her head under the bright white pillows, hearing the light snores and groans escape her small mouth. I couldn't stop thinking about the argument Cam and I had before falling asleep last night. I didn't want her to find out about any other past girls, only because I knew it would upset her and the only thing I want from her is to smile.  
I shook my head from the thoughts as I entered the living room part of the suite, seeing Dean still curled up on the comfortable looking pull out couch and Nana and Ari dancing in the kitchen smacking each other with cucumbers, which I assumed they bought when they went out to get food.  
"Hey lover boy," Ari giggled, making me blush, "I'm assuming you slept well and that super comfortable chair last night!" she continued sarcastically. I cringed at the thought of last night again, I just wanted to make mends with Cam.  
"Yeah, totally, I slept fantastic in the tiny ass chair," I remarked, making them laugh with me. I'd rather joke about the damn situation then dwell on it.  
"Sammy, come with me," Ari said, exiting the kitchen and grabbing a room key from the counter and a small bag from her pile of things by the couch. She slid on a pair of vans, not caring about the fact that she had bed head or clothes on from sleeping. I followed her out of the suite, nodding to Nana as she continued to cook some weird vegan meal on the stove. Ari had walked fast to the back of the building, making sure no one was following us. She opened the creme coloured door and stepped out into the bright California sun. She went to the edge of the sidewalk, sitting down then patting beside her. I obliged to her offer and sat by her as she pulled out a pack of menthol's, smacking the pack then lighting a cigarette.  
"You smoke?"  
"I do it when I'm stressed, and right now I'm very over-whelmed."  
"What's going on with you then?'  
She looked at me with tired eyes, almost begging me to just help her rid all of the stress that had been building up since our groups had combined. I couldn't blame her honestly, with all the feelings and tensions floating around, everyone could snap at any given moment.  
"Do you ever like someone so much you can feel yourself just.. Just get lost. Like, you don't want to say anything wrong to them but all you want to do is talk to them all the time?" she spoke quietly, taking a puff from the stick.  
"Actually, yes," immediately thinking of Camryn.. Her smile, the way she always tried hiding her laugh by a squeaky giggle, and the way she constantly got lost in her thoughts and observed any thing we were around.  
"I can't believe, out of all people, we managed to be put together. Why? Out of all people, honestly?" she spoke up again, barely taking me away from my trance. I just wanted things to be better with Cam and I.  
"Fucking Christ, like Dean doesn't even believe in fucking fate and yet we're brought together, again!?"  
"Wait, what? Dean?"  
"Wait shit, what?  
"You brought up Dean!"  
"You were thinking of Camryn!" At this point we had both been blushing messes and couldn't argue anymore. We started laughing to help relieve our embarrassed selves from the heated cheeks.  
"Can you help me with Cam? I just want to help her and I want things to be okay and I don't want things to stay like this forever and I hate seeing her hurt an-"  
"HEY! You're rambling, Sam"  
"I'm- uh- I'm sorry."  
"No problem, but anyway. Just take you and her somewhere alone and talk. Apologize for not telling her and apologize to her for seeing the vision. You both are so fucking perfect for each other," she giggled lightly, allowing the heat to return to my face again.  
"I just don't want-"  
"Nope! Don't want to hear it. It's happening," She said, slowly getting herself back up before I could argue with her again. "Let's head back up to the room and mend you both together!" Ari ran to the door, only to pull on the handle and fall backwards since the door had been locked. "To the front!"  
***  
"Aye, Sam we're uh, we'e heading out to go get some stuff," Ari said totally nonchalantly. I mentally face-palmed for her awkwardness. As soon as Ari had said that sentence, clattering and loud bangs followed shortly after before I saw Nana run out of the bathroom very quickly.  
"Dildos!" she screamed as she left the room hastily. "Fuck I forgot my pants!" she screamed running back into the room.  
"I'll go get stuff with you," Camryn said in a very sassy manner.  
"Okay, dildos!" Nana yelled as she began running through the room and exiting with Cas trailing behind her.  
"I think you and Sam should stay Cam," Ari winked to her, causing Camryn to groan in exasperation. Before either of us could argue with Ari, she was shoving a sleepy Dean out the door of the suite. I turned to Cam, who just rolled her eyes before walking away. I grabbed her arm quickly, pulling her close to me.  
"Please.. Please stop ignoring me," I begged. She stared to me and I lost it. I pushed her to the closest wall and kissed her. I put my hands anywhere and everywhere just to feel her touch. I pulled away from her, seeing her eyes pleading for more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hahaha its from Nana's POV, dear goddess she can speak? WHAT?! LIGHT SOMETHING ON FIRE! AHHHH!!!!

I stop in my tracks laughing at my antics, shaking my head as I grin at the others. Cas eyed me from the side giving me one of his own grins before heading forward towards elevator at the end of the hall. "So.... where are we going?" Dean stretched his arms above his head, slowly lowering his arm to come down and rest on the shoulders of Ari. "Oh smooth." Ari laughed snuggling into his side, her face content as she sighed and closed her eyes. "I just screamed Dildos for the fuck of it, unless you guys want to go a sex shop, I think we should get some pasta. My boner is so fucking hard just thinking about it." I caught up with Cas, the look he gave me made me laugh out loud. "Its just an expression, love." I tilted my head to the side, a smirk across my red lips as I bopped his nose in pure affection. "Oh gross." Ari laughed slipping past us and into the conveniently open elevator, pressing the huge white button labeled lobby. My nerves began to spike as the elevator jolted a bit, then slowly began to descend down. "Are you okay?" Cas fully turned to me resting hand on my shoulder causing me to jump a bit in fear and retract into him. His other hand gently cupped my cheek, his pinkie tipped up my chin to look into his blue eyes, they were full of concern as I began to get lost in them. "I uh yeah, no, not really." Squeezing my eyes shut as I let my body fall into him, reaching out to grip the railing beside him and groan. "Nana was stuck in an elevator for three days with a demon, it was fucking hell and bullshit." I felt the smaller hand of Ari rest against the small of my exposed back, rubbing in circles to ease the tension that was building up. The pained gold doors opened up to reveal the pristine lobby, Cas tightened his grip around my waist and ushered us along the lobby. Pushing open the glass doors, the California warmth brought relief to my crawling skin making me give a breathy laugh into the neck of Cas. "Holy shit its hot." Dean pushed down his sunglasses that were perched from on top of his head, I lifted my head up from his neck giving Ari a smirk as she just rolled her eyes. "Naw shit buddy, its like summer or something." He whipped his head back to what I assume is a glare, and I just stuck out my tongue giving him a wink. "I know a bomb ass Italian restaurant not too far away from here. Its a cute little hole in the wall." Grabbing Cas's hand, I lead the group down the street past many buildings. Passing a glass window, I caught the image of Cas staring intently at our conjoined hands; a tender smile spread across my lips. Looking back at the man I blush, a strong force of wind whipped my hair into my face getting in my mouth and plastering itself to my lipstick. A face of pure disgust appeared across my face as I groan grabbing at it and moving my tongue out of my mouth to spit, in mid mess I caught the amused expression of Cas. "Cute." His grin sent a shiver down my spine as I looked away letting out a breath, I counted to ten in my head before a smirk made its way across my face. "Get that dick." Ari's breath ghosted across the shell of my ear before she pulled away laughing at my now flustered state, just rolling my eyes the view of the restaurant came up and I jumped for joy. "Pasta bitches!" I sped into the restaurant hopping up to the counter, tapping the shoulder of a familiar toxic man I just knew was a bad idea for me too see again. "Oh Areanna! What brings you to my little home?" The man by the name of Danny, leaned forward on the counter getting very close to my face, the smell of marijuana lingering on his breath. "Just came here to eat n' shit. Four please." I pushed at his face wrinkling my nose in disgust, the man only laughed getting four menus and lead us to a table outside. The waves crashed against the concrete foundation the patio sat on, the smell of sea water hit my nose making me smile as I sat down in the seat closes to the railing. "Well lover birds! Welcome to Danny's Pizzeria! Home to the best pasta and pizza the west coast can offer, well on this side of town anyway." The curled headed man grinned a wide one as he set down the menus and began taking our drink orders. "Wow, could you eye fuck him more?" Dean leaned back in his seat as Danny walked away, the notion pissed me off as I clicked my tongue and glared at the smirking man. "I'm not eye fucking him you twat. I just happened to be a very nice person yeah?" He held up his hands in defense, my glare not letting up until I felt a hand resting very high on my thigh. "I know damn well you are eye fucking him." Ari crossed her arms over her breast also leaning back into her chair, one vegeta eyebrow raised slightly as she gave me the 'look'. "I have no idea what you fuckwads are talking about." I moved my hand into an I don't care motion before I went back to the feeling of a strong hand beginning to caress my thigh. I looked side ways at Cas, but he just seemed normal looking through the menu, not at all aware of the fact that I'm becoming a mess with one simple touch of his hand. Shaking off my invading thoughts, I look through the menu at the vegan side, picking out a simple zucchini pasta drizzled with a avocado balsamic dressing. Danny came back not too long after with our drinks, his eyes hazed as he took our orders, looking at me each time when he was done with writing what each of them wanted. "And you my princess?" I shiver ran down my spine as he spoke the pet name, memories filled my head and I coughed not realizing I was blushing like crazy. "Yeah just the zucchini pasta, everything on it." Refusing to look in his eyes, I stared at the ocean instead, breathing in deep once again. "You two have a past?" Cas's smooth voice barely caught my ears, groaning at the fact that I'm a complete complicated twat, I looked to him with a small smile. "Yeah but its over now." Setting my hand on his, which was resting on my thigh, I pat it once but he didn't seem to buy it. "Doesn't seem that way." His looked a bit hurt, moving his hand away from my thigh and lightly placing them in his lap. Wanting to bang my head against a wall, I decided look out to the ocean again, mentally beating myself up for my fuckery. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------After brunch Ari decided for everyone that we should hang a bit on the beach, her short colored hair flew up with the wind a bit creating a cute look for her. "Damn it you're adorable." Dean ruffled her hair placing a light kiss on her forehead, their fingers intertwine as they walked towards the shore. Left behind with Cas, I kept my head down, my stomach knotted as I thought about the sad looks Cas kept giving me back at the restaurant. Throwing my hands in my hair gripping at it, my head began to hurt with these pent up emotions that I never let out. Tears began to sting my eyes, knowing damn well that this alien feeling was my tipping point, a few left my eyes. A familiar strong hand touched my shoulder, turning me around into his chest for a very needy hug. "No fucking, just no let go." I fought against his restraints but he just kept me in, this scared me to the goddess and beyond. "Why do you shut everyone out. Just shine." He titled up my head, his eyes looking into my terrified ones before he gently placed his lips upon mine. A warm feeling spread through mine, sliding my eyes closed I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him in. No space was between us, as we moved together in a mini sway, everything I felt was released into that kiss, everything I kept hidden. His tongue slid against my lip begging me to open up, let him in easy we feel deeper in the kiss, but before it could go any farther I pulled away abruptly feeling a pain in my head. "Fuck I- no just fucking no. Damn it!" I groaned slapping my forehead, I pushed my self away from him walking back a couple of feet before I held my head into my hands groaning. "Just don't get too close, I-I'll explain when the time arises." Turning on my heel, I walk to Dean and Ari, drawing in a breath through my nose and out. "Fucking cliche bullshit. Fucking feelings. Fucking Cas. Fucking supernatural bullshit." I leave him behind to stare at his hands, his fingers finding away to his lips lingering there a minute before he followed me, keeping a few feet back. 'What the fuck is wrong with me now?'


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Cam and Sam so we can have some acTION GOING ON HELL YEAH.

An hour ago I was pissed with Sam. I didn't even want to talk to him because of a vision I had of him fucking some werewolf chick. It just hurt seeing him going at it with some bitch. I had slapped him right as we got out of the chains from that lagoon we got trapped in. The fucking vision just.. It hurt..  
Sam's lips pressed to mine roughly making me whimper in pleasure. His giant hands moved to my ass, cupping it desperately. I let a moan escape my mouth as he slid his tongue across the bottom of my lip, taking full control over me. His tall body hovered over mine as he slammed me into the wall beside us. He pulled away from the kiss, staring into my eyes while he smirked at my distressed state. I tried pulling him into me again trying to get any touch to satisfy me. He laughed darkly, pinning my hands above my head and grinding his hips to mine. I leaned my head back exposing my neck and the cleavage of my breasts.  
"Sam.." I moaned, arching my back so my heat was pressed against his hard on. Sam groaned into my neck as his lips latched onto my sensitive skin, nipping and sucking allowing new love bites to form along my collarbone and neck. He released my hands as he pulled my shirt off in one swift movement, revealing my black sports bra. He removed my arms from the newer exposed flesh giving me a wicked smirk.  
"Why are you hiding from me, princess?" he chuckled deeply. He grabbed behind his neck, pulling the maroon fabric off his torso smoothly uncovering his toned upper body. "What, you like what you see?"  
I felt the blood rush to the cheeks of my face not being able to stop staring at Sam's body. His index finger tilted my head up allowing me to stare into his hazel eyes. He took my hand in his forcing me to feel his muscles then trailing down to his crotch making me feel how hard he was. He moved my hands in a way that allowed me to give him friction. The action in itself made me wet with anticipation. He removed his hand from mine allowing him to unbutton my denim shorts and pushing them down my legs. I shivered as he grabbed my panties and slid them down my lower body. Rising from his position near my ankles, he slowly took my bra off as well, leaving me completely naked.  
"Come here," he said aggressively. He pulled me back into his body kissing me with lust. He pushed me to the hotel bed, making me squeal at the sudden motion. He pecked kisses down my body, stopping just above my heat. I whimpered in suspension waiting for a touch to feed my needs.  
"Sam please," I begged. He laughed maliciously as he slid his index finger down my soaking slit. "Fuck, finally." He rubbed my clit sending chilling sensations throughout my body. I moaned in relief as he continued massaging the nub. He placed two fingers in my pussy, curling them so they stroked my g-spot. "Oh Sammy!" Before I could cum, he removed himself from my soaked pussy and up to my body. He smiled devilishly knowing how much of a mess he was making me. I slowly pushed himself off the bed, sliding his pants down and taking them off completely ignoring the underwear. He sat beside me, pulling me on his lap so I was straddling his left thigh.  
"Ride it," he demanded. When I didn't budge he took a hold of my hips and forced my clit to press hard against his thigh. I let a lengthy moan leave my mouth as he steadily pushed and pulled on my hips.  
"Fuck Sammy," I moaned, gripping onto his shoulders. With the pressure of everything and the good sensation rubbing on my clit, I soon came undone.  
"Yes Camryn, keep riding it out for daddy. Pleasure yourself baby," his response only making me melt more. He dug his nails into my sides as he flipped me over so that he was on top of me. He pressed his hard length in my pussy, teasing me and making me quiver with frustration.  
"Just fuck me already!" I screamed.  
"Is that what you've been wanting baby?" he grinned mischievously, "Beg for it, baby girl."  
"Daddy please fuck me hard and good!" I moaned, pushing my lower body into his for friction. He pulled his boxers down quickly to reveal his hard dick. He crawled up my body and stroked his length, groaning with pleasure. He inserted his long cock in my tight pussy, causing both of us to sigh with relief. Once he allowed my pussy to adjust, he pounded me, making me scream with satisfaction. He made sure it was slow but hard so his member would touch all the right places. He lifted my leg over his shoulder, hitting at a new angle making a loud moan bubble up from my throat and out to the world. Fingers dug into my hips sending sparks throughout my body, he leaned forward into my body more working out the leg over his shoulder.  
"Like that princess? Like how I'm stretching you everywhere?" He leaned forward more, biting into my neck and leaving a dark love bite in its wake. Sam slammed into me harder a few more times, before his thrust became a little out of rhythm, his face contouring into a pleasurable one. His bottom lip became caught between his teeth as he moved one of his hands from my hip to the back board of the bed.  
"Fuck yeah- Baby- fuck- I won't last much longer," he moaned into my ear. He slowed his pace down pushing in and out of me, making me feel every inch of him fill me up. He reached his hand between us, massaging patterns into my clit as he continued the slow pace he was going at.  
"Please daddy," I whimpered. His continuous rubbing on my swollen nub and slow fucking made me have an intense orgasm. I snapped my legs over his waist and arched my back as I moaned his name loud.  
"That's right baby, cum all over my dick," he said as he rode out my orgasm. He pulled out on the second twitch, cumming all over my stomach and breasts. He hovered himself over me to give me one final kiss before carrying me to the bathroom.  
"Let me clean you up, darling," he smiled kindly, his eyes no longer dark with lust. I gave him a quick peck on the side of the cheek.  
"Sure thing, love."


	11. Chapter 11

I slid the flimsy plastic card into the metal lock to open the suite door. Seeing the green light shine and hearing the click indicating that the door was unlocked, I pushed the handle down quietly being sure not to disturb anyone's slumber. I walked to the living room of the suite, seeing Dean curled up and snoring. I checked the back room finding everyone still asleep peacefully. I strutted to the kitchen looking for the giant bottle of vodka Areanna had bought for us. I took a swig from the glass feeling the heat of the liquid run down my throat. I cringed at the awful taste not particularly fond of it's bitter flavor.   
"What are you doing up?" Dean's groggy voice said from the pull out couch. He removed the blanket from his body, revealing his shirtless torso.   
"I just, uh, needed a drink," I answered awkwardly hiding the bottle I drank from. He brought himself to me, eyeing the glass in my hands.   
"What reeks of cigarettes?" he questioned, still very tired. "When did you pick up smoking?"  
"A few years back. I only do it when I feel over whelmed" I said bluntly. He stared into my eyes making me feel uncomfortable. He pushed himself against me, making my back press against the counter. He slid his hand down my arm taking the crystal from my hand setting the vodka next to us, replacing his hand back on my waist. I sighed moving my arms around his neck while I rested my head on his bare chest. I felt his lips press against the top of my head leaving a smile dancing on my face. He pushed his body outward no longer letting my face sit on him but pressing his crotch into my hips. I rolled my eyes looking up to see the smirk plastered on his face. I could feel the slight erection he had making me scoff.   
"Really?" I spoke making him chuckle.   
"I'm sorry! You're just so hot in this outfit," he snickered.   
"I'm wearing boxers and a flannel. How is this hot?"   
"I don't know it just is!"   
"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes once more. I moved closer to him so I could place my head back on his torso but he continued to move backwards. "Dean let me cuddle you!" I pouted. His left hand traveled up to my face, pushing my chin up to look him in the eyes again. He slowly brought his face to mine, our lips colliding. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth as the touch of his lips were pressed against mine. I hadn't felt a sense of calmness in over four years, not since the first time I had met Dean. I had always felt safe around him. He pulled away blushing as he looked down to his feet.   
"I've missed you a lot," he spoke, still looking to the floor.   
"Is da widdle baby embarrassed about his feelings?" I giggled.  
"Shut up, let's get back to sleep," he said dragging me back to the bed. He pushed me on the mattress, his tall, lanky body landing on top of mine. Within minutes I passed out again, comfortably.  
***  
"Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Nana screamed while slapping my ass repeatedly. I groaned flipping her off then curling myself into the blanket trying to ignore her. "No! Wake up!" She slapped again.   
"Fine I'm awake, what do you want ya shit?" I spoke, poking my head out of the duvet.   
"I want green tea. Come get some with me," she said with innocence. I shook my head at her childlike manner. I rolled around in the bed a few times, popping and stretching my body and also trying to find Dean. I sighed in disappointment when I had no luck finding him at all.   
"Okay, we'll go out to get green tea, yeah? Let me get ready first," I said throwing the comforter off my heated body and on the floor. I walked around the room, picking at clothes that looked decent enough but still didn't require me to work as much to get in them. I lazily shoved my body into the black jeggings and the flannel Camryn and Areanna bought for me a few years ago. I applied light makeup to feel a little more confident in myself then slipped into a pair of my Timberland's. Snatching my sunglasses and phone, Nana trailed behind me to exit the room. Looking over the balcony, I viewed everyone in the building, eyeing anyone who made me feel even the slightest bit uncomfortable. Then I saw Dean, smiling to a cute busty girl working at the check-in desk. I glared at him feeling rage bubble up inside me. Maybe I was just overreacting and he had a legitimate question. Maybe he was seeing if he could get another room key.   
And then he leant over the counter, giving her a small piece of paper with blue scribbles. He did his signature head nod to her as he walked away from the desk leaving her melt like putty. The bubble of rage steadily built up inside me and all I wanted to do was punch the damn glass wall in the elevator.


End file.
